


Pérdida

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Sherlock es un niño tierno y cariñoso, sin embargo todo cambia cuando su mejor amigo se enferma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen estos son creación de Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos sin animo de lucro. 
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> Nota 3: Mi prompt asignado para ésta actividad es: Cáncer.

Casi todos los días a las cinco de la tarde el timbre en la casa de la familia Holmes sonaba y como casi siempre Sherlock saltaba del sillón de la sala con espada en mano y un sombrero de pirata de ala ancha sobre su cabeza, no dejaba que nadie más se acercara a la puerta, la personita que se encontraba al otro lado también portaba sombrero de pirata, aunque un poco más pequeño, tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo y una espada en la mano derecha.

—¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en éste honorable hogar? –decía Sherlock al abrir la puerta amenazando al pequeño Víctor con su espada a la altura del pecho. 

Y con esas palabras empezaba el juego, Sherlock se volteaba y corría por toda la casa mientras su mejor amigo lo perseguía, a veces estaban en bandos diferentes simulando ser enemigos pero casi siempre terminaban confabulándose para atacar a un enemigo en común; Mycroft, el hermano mayor de Sherlock, quien cómo si no tuviera suficiente en lidiar con la pubertad y los idiotas de sus compañeros, tenía que soportar los juegos, de los cuales él era participe le gustara o no, de su hermano menor y su mejor amigo. Sherlock y Víctor tenían apenas seis años de edad y amaban las historias de piratas, era por eso que se habían bautizado a sí mismos como barba amarilla y barba roja. 

El pobre Mycroft había dejado de salir al jardín a leer porque Sherlock y Víctor siempre terminaban amenazándolo y trepándose en él. La energía de esos dos parecía inagotable, siempre iban juntos a todos lados, eran inseparables. 

A diferencia de Mycroft a Sherlock le gustaba reír, jugar y correr por todos lados, también disfrutaba de observar y analizar todo lo que lo rodeaba, pero le agradaba la compañía de otras personas, en especial la de su mejor amigo. 

Una tarde estaban corriendo por el jardín, Víctor se veía un poco cansado, pero le había asegurado a Sherlock que se encontraba bien, sin embargo, al cabo de un rato el pequeño niño cayó al suelo desmayado, Sherlock se asustó mucho, entró corriendo a la casa llamando muy desesperado a gritos a su hermano mayor.

Los padres de Sherlock se comunicaron de inmediato con los papás de Víctor. Esa tarde Víctor fue llevado de emergencia al hospital más cercano. Las noticias fueron devastadoras para la familia Trevor, el pequeño Víctor tenía cáncer, el tumor se encontraba en un área del cerebro que era difícil de operar. 

A partir de entonces jugaban siempre dentro de casa ya fuera en el cuarto de Sherlock o en el de Víctor, y en lugar de que fueran ellos quienes les dieran vida a sus aventuras eran sus muñecos, o en su defecto se ponían a colorear tirados en la alfombra, a Sherlock no le importaba con tal de ver bien a su amigo, no quería que volviera a ponerse mal. 

Al principio todo iba más o menos normal, Víctor se veía animado y aunque ya no corrían por todos lados se les escuchaba reír. Los Señores Trevor probaron diversos tratamientos y consultaron a más de un especialista, pero el cáncer avanzaba rápidamente y nada estaba funcionado. Sherlock era testigo del decaimiento de Víctor, ya que pese a las reticencias de sus padres el pequeño Holmes no dejaba de visitar a su amigo ni un solo día, aun si Víctor no estaba de ánimos para jugar Sherlock se contentaba con acostarse a su lado y contarle algunas historias que había leído la noche anterior y aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados Sherlock sabía que lo escuchaba porque siempre sonreía cuando decía algo gracioso.

 

La peor parte era cuando debían internarlo, ya que debido a su corta edad Sherlock no podía visitarlo. El pequeño Holmes siempre alegre y cariñoso ahora estaba triste y lloraba a la menos provocación.

***** 

Víctor regresó a su casa después de haber estado dos semanas en el hospital, ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer por él, lo mejor era que pasara sus últimos días en casa acompañado de la gente que lo quería.

Los padres de Sherlock no le permitían ir a ver a su amigo: “Está muy delicado Sherlock, no es conveniente que lo vayas a ver”, “Están sus abuelos y no deberías importunarlo”, “Creo que te va a dar gripe, podrías contagiarlo”, eran algunos de los pretextos que usaban para que el pequeño Holmes no fuera a casa de Víctor, cosa que por supuesto no lo detenía, en cuanto podía se escapaba, pero los padres de su amigo tampoco le permitían la entrada con algún pretexto o simplemente no le abrían la puerta. Los padres de ambos niños temían la reacción que Sherlock pudiera tener al ver a su amigo en su estado actual.

Sherlock llevaba cinco días portándose muy bien, obedecía en todo, comía y se iba a dormir sin alegar.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, me he portado bien, prometo portarme aún mejor, seré bueno de verdad, incluso limpiaré la recámara de Mycroft y los baños, pero por favor déjenme ver a Víctor –decía Sherlock sin parar de llorar.

—Sherlock no es que no te dejemos ver a Víctor porque te hayas portado mal, no es un castigo, es que Víctor está muy delicado, además pasa la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo –contestó Violet muy angustiada.

—Solo quiero verlo, aunque sea unos segundos, no entraré a su recámara me sentaré afuera y desde lejos lo veré, ni siquiera hablaré o haré ruido, estaré muy quietecito lo prometo.

Los Señores Holmes voltearon a verse completamente derrotados, Sherlock no podía parar de llorar y de verdad se había esforzado mucho esos días para poder ganarse el permiso para ver a Víctor. 

***** 

La puerta del cuarto de Víctor estaba abierta, Sherlock entró sin hacer ruido solo se sentaría en el piso y observaría a su amigo dormir, pero apenas puso un pie adentro el pequeño Trevor abrió los ojos, en cuanto vio a Sherlock se sentó de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, el pelinegro se acercó rápidamente y con mucho cuidado lo abrazó sin apretar demasiado, la reacción de miedo o repulsión que los padres de ambos chicos pensaron que tendría nunca ocurrió, los niños se veían felices de estar juntos otra vez. 

Víctor siempre sonreía cuando Sherlock estaba cerca y aunque el pelinegro se deprimía en cuanto llegaba a su casa cerca de él trataba de mostrarse como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.

—Se va a morir ¿verdad? –le preguntó un día a Mycroft.

—Si Sherlock, lo que tiene Víctor es muy grave y no hay cura –trató de contestar en el tono más suave que pudo, no quería engañarlo, no tenía caso darle esperanzas cuando el final estaba tan cerca, prefería que estuviera preparado para lo que se venía–, pero tú lo estás cuidando muy bien, y le estás dando alegría a sus últimos días, eres un buen chico. 

Sherlock asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una clara mueca de dolor en su rostro.

—El cariño no es una ventaja Sherlock –dijo Mycroft antes de su hermano saliera de la recámara.

Sherlock cambió por completo al día siguiente del funeral de Víctor, ya no salía a jugar, ni siquiera salía de su recamara al menos que fuera para comer e ir a la escuela, se la pasaba leyendo todo el tiempo, era muy raro escucharlo reír y no le interesaba hacer amigos; “El cariño no es una ventaja”, Mycroft jamás imaginó lo mucho que esa frase había marcado a su hermano menor. 

***** 

Con solo 17 años Sherlock ya estaba cursando el último año de la carrera de química, su coeficiente estaba muy encima de la media, además de ser un estudiante muy dedicado, el único problema que sus profesores siempre encontraban era su negativa a convivir con las demás personas. 

Sherlock caminaba rumbo a uno de los laboratorios cuando cierto chico rubio se estampó contra su espalda, no había sido intencional, uno de sus compañeros de rugby lo había aventado en plan de broma sin considerar que el muchacho estaba distraído y por lo tanto casi cae encima de chico genio. 

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento –John se disculpó rápidamente sin ver contra quien había tropezado. 

—Idiota –fue el comentario de Sherlock dedicándole apenas una mirada superflua.

—Oye no fue a propósito, lo lamento estábamos jugando.

—Por supuesto los neandertales de rugby siempre están aventándose y midiendo fuerzas, sin importarles si hay más gente a su alrededor. 

—No fue culpa de John, -hablo Greg– fue culpa mía, lo siento no pensé que John te caería encima.

—Exacto, ustedes nunca piensan. 

—¿Cuál es tu problema? Ya nos disculpamos –volvió a hablar John

Con un bufido Sherlock dio la vuelta y continuó con su camino.

—Creo que me odia –dijo John tratando de sonreír.

—No lo tomes personal, no eres tú nada más, creo que él odia a todo el mundo.

John realmente había lamentado el incidente, estaba loco por el chico genio desde la primera vez que lo vio dos años atrás, pero cada que intentaba acercarse algo salía mal, la única vez que había logrado mantener un dialogo tranquilo y tal vez incluso cordial, fue en una ocasión en la biblioteca; el rubio se había acercado a hacerle una pregunta sobre química orgánica, hablaron por casi quince minutos y John no había podido dejar de sonreír en todo el día. Sin embargo, después de lo que acababa de pasar era posible que Sherlock no volviera a hablar con él. 

Unos días después John se encontró con Sherlock en el pasillo, el chico le atraía demasiado y no pudo evitar acercarse.

—Hola Sherlock, buenos días.

Sherlock paro en seco y lo vio con el ceño fruncido, completamente perdido.

—Comúnmente la gente contesta con un; buenos días a ti también.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Solo saludar, quiero saber si así asiendo dentro de la cadena evolutiva.

Sherlock lo seguía observando sin entender de los que se trataba. 

—El otro día me llamaste neandertal. 

Sherlock rodo los ojos y continuó caminando.

—Oh vamos, un neandertal no sería educado –continuó John dándole alcance– ni te ofrecería la mano –dijo mientras extendía su mano derecha.

Sherlock la observó por varios segundos como si no supiera que hacer con ella.

—¿De verdad me vas a dejar con la mano extendida?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso esto te parece gracioso? ¿Te estás burlando? 

Sherlock había vuelto a detenerse y se veía muy molesto, lo que ocasionó que John se pusiera muy nervioso y comenzara a hablar sin sentido.

—No, de de de verdad, lo lo siento, creo que tienes razón los simios no pensamos, yo no quería… no fue mi intención, perdón soy un gorila.

—dije neandertal, no simio ni gorila –contestó Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, la sonrisa más bella que John haya visto jamás. 

—Te hice sonreír –contestó sin poder evitarlo.

—No, no es verdad.

—Si, lo hice –John mostraba una enorme sonrisa. 

Sherlock trato de voltear hacia otro lado fingiendo estar indignado pero la leve sonrisa continuaba en su rostro. A partir de entonces cada que lo veía John no perdía la oportunidad de acercarse a saludar y hacer su mejor esfuerzo hasta hacerlo sonreír.

—Vamos ese fue bueno –decía John.

—No, no lo fue –contestó Sherlock con fastidio.

—Pasé toda la noche preparándolo.

—¿De verdad pasas las noches planeando lo que vas decir al día siguiente?

—No es fácil ser popular, sabes.

—No, me imagino que no, debe ser un arduo trabajo.

—No imaginas cuanto, es bastante cansado. 

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, pero la tan ansiada sonrisa finalmente apareció. 

***** 

Por más que Sherlock trataba de alejarse y evitar a John, el rubio aparecía por todos lados. Estaban empezando a ocupar un lugar muy importante en su palacio mental, lo cual era preocupante.

Sherlock vio en la biblioteca al rubio sentado en su mesa favorita, pensó en buscar otro lugar, pero entró en pánico cuando vio a John pálido, ojeroso y muy cansado, decidió acercarse y asegurarse de que se encontrara bien. 

—¿Estás bien?

—Sherlock hola, –John esperaba que Sherlock se apareciera, por lo que el verlo lo animó un poco. 

El niño genio se puso frente a él y colocó en la mesa el libro que había sacado, se sentó y empezó a leer y tomar anotaciones, no volvió a hacer ningún comentario sobre el estado de salud de John, pero de cuando en cuando lo veía de reojo.

Después de casi una hora John se despidió, al levantarse se mareó y cayó nuevamente sobre su silla. 

—John –Sherlock llegó corriendo frente a él, estaba hincado tomando las manos del rubio y lo observaba con mucha angustia. 

—Estoy bien Sherlock –contestó John con una sonrisa–, no es nada, solo que lo único que traigo en el estómago es el café de la mañana y llevo dos días durmiendo apenas dos horas, esta semana de finales me está matando. 

—¿Estás seguro? 

—Por supuesto.

—Juegas rugby y los golpes en la cabeza son muy peligrosos….

—Sherlock estoy bien –John se sentía enternecido al ver la preocupación en el rostro del pelinegro–, es solo que necesito comer algo y dormir. 

—De cualquier manera creo que deberías hacerte una resonancia.

—Constantemente nos hacen estudios para verificar que no haya nada malo, y esto fue solo por la falta de alimento. 

—No pierdes nada con volver a hacer un chequeo.

—Sherlock…

—Yo lo pago –John notó que había lágrimas en los ojos de Sherlock y un ligero temblor en las manos, nunca antes lo había visto así y parecía como si fuera a entrar en una especie de crisis nerviosa. 

—¿Qué ocurre Sherlock? Te prometo que me haré todos los estudios que quieras, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que ocurre. 

Sherlock estaba reacio a dar explicaciones por lo que John necesito de toda su paciencia para lograr que el pelinegro le contara la historia de Víctor. 

—¿Entonces es por eso que ahuyentas a las personas?

—La soledad me protege John.

—Qué tontería, son los amigos los que te protegen, y entiendo que no quieras volver a pasar por lo mismo, pero no crees que también te podrías estar perdiendo de algo grandioso –dijo John acariciando uno de los pómulos del hermoso chico.

Sherlock se sonrojó y bajó la mirada sonriendo tímidamente. 

—Creo que debería llevarte a comer algo –hablo después de unos minutos.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? –dijo John en tono travieso.

—Yo no dije eso –se apresuró a contestar Sherlock– pero es evidente que necesitas comer algo.

—Está bien no insistas, acepto ir a cenar contigo. 

—Pero…. –Sherlock parecía algo perdido y John no pudo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Anda, vamos a cenar algo.

Sherlock tenía los ojos muy abiertos y un denso tono rojito en el rostro. Ambos chicos guardaron sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca, mientras caminaban sus cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse y sin darse cuenta sus manos se entrelazaron.


End file.
